The Diary of an Insomniac
by RawR means i love u 007
Summary: Insomniacs Thalia and Luke unite and deal with their problems in different ways, things are dealt with differently and relationships are established. Read and Review! RawR enjoy! :D
1. Preface

There was nothing but the pounding rain and the sound of his latest victim's snores. He debated on calling his fellow insomniac that lived just a few blocks away. He could picture her; black hair messy and pulled into a nubby bun that was out, her blue eyes glinting silver in the moonlight, her skin casting a silvery light around the room, the long wisp of smoke that escaped her naturally red lips, and most of all her voice sarcastic yet melodic.

He picked up his sleek black phone and tried to sneak out of the room. Once he stood up from the bed and began to walk away. The sleeping girl stirred but he continued. Once he was out in the kitchen he dialed her number. She picked up on the third ring like normal.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey were you sleeping?" he asked. Of course she wasn't that was a stupid question.

"What kind of a question was that?" she asked.

"I don't know it sounded like I woke you." He lied.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just couldn't sleep." He said.

"So where are you?" she asked him.

"I'm at some chick's house." He admitted as he struggled into his jeans.

"Well why don't you meet me at my place and we have some coffee?" she asked.

"Sure sounds good." He said.

After about ten minutes he was standing at her door, the shiny silver numbers read 4A. He knocked and waited a moment for her to answer. She answered before the second knock. She opened the door and let him in. He couldn't help but look at her; she was after all wearing a lacy black tank top and matching shorts.

"So where's your husband?" he asked her.

"Well he's sleeping." She nodded toward the hall as she poured him a cup of coffee.

"Does he know that I'm here most nights?" he asked her.

She shook her head, "Do you really think that he cares?"

"Well considering that after dating you for years and he still hasn't got a clue that you sit up every night I don't think so." He snorted.

She smiled at him and poured herself a cup, "So who was she?"

"Oh some girl I was set up with, she wasn't really my type." He shrugged.

She smiled at him and he could see the traces of her scarlet lipstick, "So what exactly is your type then?"

"Well I don't know yet honestly." He said.

He could see two wine glasses sitting by the sink, there was a perfect half-moon of scarlet lipstick on one of them and in the bottom of each glass was the sticky residue of the red wine.

"So what brings you over here?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted someone to talk to." He shrugged.

They sat there in silence and she pulled out a pack of cigarettes, "Want one?"

"Nah I'm good." He said.

She shrugged as she lit one and pulled the ashtray towards her, "So any closer to finding the one?"

"Like I told you, I don't think so." He snorted.

"Do you really think that way?" she asked.

"That way what?" he asked.

"Do you really think that way about love?" she asked.

"I'm not sure." He whispered.

She took another drag and then snuffed the cigarette out in the ashtray, "You should really rethink those thoughts."

"I don't think so." He whispered.

He looked at the clock on the oven, "Well I better get going before he wakes up huh?"

She smiled at him sadly, "I guess you should."

She walked him to the door and handed him his jacket, "Well I'll see you soon."

He nodded, "I guess."

She kissed him softly on the lips and then pulled away, "Good night Luke."

"Morning Thalia." He said.

She opened the door and he walked out. She waved to him as he walked down the street and then closed the door.


	2. Chapter 1

The sun rose and things from the night before seemed fuzzy. She sat at the table with a pot of coffee in front of her she could hear her husband shuffling around in their bedroom. She looked at their wedding picture on the mantle above their fireplace and sighed.

He walked out with his black hair a ruffled mess, "Morning sweetheart."

He walked to the table and kissed her on the cheek, "How did you sleep?"

She smiled, "Just fine honey."

"I have to go into the office today, I'll be home late." He whispered as he kissed her neck.

"I'll find ways to occupy myself." She smiled, "I always do." She thought to herself.

He looked over at the living room where a black acoustic guitar sat on the couch, "Were you playing recently?"

"I couldn't sleep last night and I just played a little." She said.

"You haven't been sleeping at all lately have you?" he asked her.

She looked at him and found it hard to lie to him, "I've been sleeping its just I was pretty stressed last night and I couldn't sleep."

He looked at her, "Thalia are you telling me the truth?"

She faked an assuring smile, "Nico I'm telling you the truth."

He looked at her, "Well I better get going."

She kissed him on the cheek and handed him his jacket before he grabbed his keys. She walked him to the door and kissed him goodbye. She knew where he was going, she knew there was no work it was a Saturday, and she knew that he wasn't genuinely concerned about her being up all night.

She sat at the kitchen table and stared at the steaming mug of coffee. Did he know that she had another man in their house every night; did he know that she knew of his affair, did he know that their whole marriage was crumbling? No he most likely had no idea of anything that she was thinking about.

She sighed and then she dumped the coffee down the drain. The guitar was sitting in the spot where she had left it the night before. Picking it up she strummed a melancholy chord, he had no idea what was going on nor did he care about what was going on.

She wasn't stupid; he figured she was clueless when it came to his wareabouts. She knew that he was seeing his boss's daughter. She was the reason he had gotten the job that he had.

There was a knock on her door and she went to go answer it, "Who is it?"

"It's me." His familiar voice called from the other side of the door.

She opened it to find him standing there in rumpled jeans, a faded Yankees shirt, and a pair of Chucks.

She hugged him and he hugged her back. Her marriage was a terrible mistake, she was young and she rushed into it. In other words she was unhappy with her marriage. Then again she had to look like the good wife and turn the other cheek due to his position in the cooperate world. He after all was the lawyer for one of the most renowned business men in the world.

She was in fact in love with her best friend, Luke, whom she met during the course of her time at college. They had met one night in the park when they couldn't sleep and they instantly clicked. Then she met Nico and was swept off her feet into a rushed marriage that she had become immensely unhappy with.

"Hey is he around?" he asked softly.

She shook her head, "No he left for work."

"Work on a Saturday?" he asked her.

She nodded, "Or that's what he wants me to believe."

"So where is he really?" he asked her.

"Where do you think?" she asked with a small scoff.

"Does it involve the owner of the bra you found under your bed?" he asked, "Seriously why do you stay with this man?"

She looked at him, "Do you really think that I enjoy it?"

"Well you don't seem to want out of it." He said.

"I can't unless I want to cause a bunch of social drama." She said.

He kissed her softly, "Well maybe the social drama is worth it."

She pulled away and looked up at him, "You know what we're doing is no better."

"Well you know that there's nothing left between you two." He scoffed.

She smiled, "Well you know what I think that the drama might be worth it."

He looked down at her and smiled, "Well then get a divorce."

"Luke I don't know, what if he's not doing what I think he is?" she asked.

"Thalia, confront him about it." He whispered.

"I can't." she whispered.

He kissed her again and slowly slipped her thin black hoodie off of her shoulders, "Then I can."

She pulled away from him, "And what exactly are you going to tell him? That you're having an affair with his wife and you suspect him of having an affair himself?"

He kissed her again, "It would be so much easier than sneaking around."

Truth be told, she couldn't sleep next to Nico. She wasn't comfortable with him next to her. There was a time period after college where she was able to sleep but that escaped her after they got married and she realized that it was a mistake. She didn't feel like she belonged next to him.

Luke looked at her before slipping the hoodie all the way off her allowing it to fall to the ground, "Well I think I know where I want to spend my day."

"Do you?" she asked between his soft kisses.

"Mmhmm." He hummed against her neck.

Later she looked at the clock she was sitting on her bed with her guitar while he watched her. She strummed the first few chords of her favorite song. It happened to be one he realized because he began to sing under his breath.

"You know that song?" she asked.

He smiled at her, "Yellow is one of the greatest songs ever."

They sat there contently while she played her guitar and he hummed along to the songs she played. Occasionally he'd kiss her neck or pull her onto his lap and she giggle and put the guitar down and kiss him back.

Finally after they had enjoyed some wine and a nice Chinese take-out dinner Luke looked at the clock, "I should probably get going before he gets back."

"He won't be back, he never does come back." She said.

"Do you want me to stay?" he asked her.

"Only if you want to." She said softly before taking another sip of wine.

He smiled at her and leaned across the table, "Then I think I will."

He kissed her and she smiled into the kiss, then they heard the jingle of keys in the lock. Her eyes widened and Luke sprinted to the fire escape like he had so many times before.

Moments later Thalia had stuffed the second wine glass and dinner setting into the dishwasher and waited for Nico to come find her. She sighed with relief when Nico walked in and there wasn't another place setting at the table.

"Hey honey." He greeted her.

She smiled, "Have you eaten yet?"

He nodded, "I grabbed some dinner before I came home."

He then noticed the bottle of wine on the table, "Wow you've been drinking."

"No, that was a bottle I've had opened for awhile." She lied.

He looked at her and walked over to her at the sink, "So I was thinking that you could go slip into something a little more comfortable and we can watch a movie together."

"Sure that sounds like fun." She said. She felt guilty as he kissed her neck but then he paused.

"What's that smell?" he asked her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You smell like something." He said.

"Oh that must be the cologne I was checking out at the store for you. I accidentally sprayed myself instead of the air." She lied.

"You went shopping today?" he asked her.

"I just looked there weren't any good sales." She lied.

"Too bad." He whispered as he kissed her again.

"Well I think I'm going to go change and you can pick the movie." She smiled.

He looked at her strangely then kissed her again, "Sounds like a plan."

She practically ran down the hall and started to hide the hoodie Luke had left there before he left. She threw it into her drawer before Nico walked in.

"You know what I think we should change those plans." He whispered as he walked closer to her.

She dropped the tank top she was holding and turned to face him, "What do you mean by that?"

Nico looked at her and wrapped his arms around her, "Well why don't you just find out and see?"

Soon enough Nico was snoring softly and she squirmed out of his arms because she couldn't sleep once again. She grabbed her phone and her keys before slipping on a hoodie and a pair of shoes. She ran out into the pouring rain to the one place she wanted to be. He opened the door on the first knock and greeted her with a kiss.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

She threw her arms around him, "I didn't want to be there."

"Well you're welcome here at anytime." He said.

She kissed him softly and whispered, "I know I am."


	3. Chapter 2

Thalia sat up and looked at the clock, "I better get going before he realizes I'm gone."

Luke sat up and kissed her neck, "Why, he disappears?"

"Luke don't start this now, I have to go." She sighed.

"Fine but I'll see you later." He whispered in her ear.

She got off the bed and grabbed her hoodie that was still soaked, "Depends on what he's doing."

Luke followed her out to the door, "Well I'll text you first."

They stood there at the door for a moment and he cupped her face with his hands, "I want to see you."

She looked anywhere but him, "I know you do."

He kissed her there at the wide open door for all of New York to see. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Luke pulled away and rested his forehead on hers, "I'll see you later, if he's there just tell him you went out for coffee or something with a friend."

She looked at him, "I wish it was that easy. He'll start to ask all these questions about it."

"Lie, you've done it before." He whispered in between soft kisses on her lips.

"I'll see what I can do." She whispered.

With that she left and he stood there in the apartment. What did he get himself into? She was a married woman for God's sake. Then again what she had he didn't consider a marriage. Now what they had with all the sneaking around was a better marriage than what she had at the moment.

He fell for her the moment he met her in college. That night he couldn't sleep so he figured that a walk would help, then he saw her sitting on a bench. She looked at him as he took a seat next to her. From there that's when it all clicked into place. That's how their relationship started when he went for that nightly walk in the park and sat there at that bench with her until she met Nico.

He looked at the clock and decided that maybe he'd catch his friend Percy at the gym. Luke had to watch what he said around Percy because Percy was friends with Nico.

He found Percy's green Prius and parked in the parking lot before walking in. Percy was already warming up when Luke found him.

"Hey man." Percy greeted him.

"Hey Perc." Luke nodded.

He and Percy spent the morning working out and then they decided to get cleaned up and go check out the game at a sports bar. Apparently Annabeth and Thalia went out to go shopping.

"So how did your date with Holly go?" he asked.

Luke took a sip of his beer, "Well it wasn't too bad she just wasn't my type."

"I kind of figured when Annabeth introduced us at that Architect thingy she had the other night. I guess Holly's her co-worker." Percy shrugged as he grabbed an onion ring.

"Really, I mean she wasn't that bad." Luke lied. In fact the date had gone horribly and she was the kind of girl that had your future planned out by the time your dinner hit the table.

"She seemed like the kind that had the future planned out when your dinner hit the table." Percy said as if reading his thoughts.

Luke chuckled, "Ok maybe you're right about that."

"Sorry about that, even after Annabeth talked with her about the date she walked over to me and wondered how you survived it." Percy chuckled.

Luke knew exactly how he survived it; he thought about a married woman. It was so wrong that he was doing this but he loved her. He also knew that was wrong too. There were so many things about her that he found amazing, things that he wanted when he was looking for someone to spend the rest of his life with.

"So Nico's been talking to me about Thalia." Percy said, "He said they were thinking about starting a family."

Thalia hadn't mentioned that so it took Luke aback, "Really?"

Percy nodded, "Personally I think that whole marriage is a lie."

Luke looked at Percy. He didn't think Percy thought about things like that. Then again he and Thalia were like siblings and Luke knew that he cared about her, "What do you mean by that?"

Percy looked at Luke, "It's obvious that Nico is seeing someone else."

"Why do you think that?" Luke asked.

"He's always at work, he always gives her simple pet names that he can't screw up, and the other day I caught him without his wedding ring. He told me that he was getting cleaned." Percy said.

"He wasn't wearing his ring?" Luke asked.

Percy nodded, "I think Thalia's seeing someone on the side though too."

Shit, he knew. Luke looked at Percy and raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?"

"Just the way she acts." Percy shrugged, "I'm not completely sure though so don't quote me on it."

"Do you think that she might be considering a divorce?" Luke asked.

Percy looked at Luke and then took a sip of beer, "She's mentioned it once or twice."

After that they dropped that subject and watched the game talking about the players' stats and whatnots. Soon enough Luke got a text from Thalia, _"Ok he's gone for awhile."_

Luke finished the game and then went over to Thalia's where she was waiting for him. She opened the door and let him in.

"So where is he now?" he asked her.

"He went to something about his boss or something." She rolled her eyes.

He shrugged off his jacket and draped it over the couch incase he needed to make a quick getaway again. She was in the kitchen doing something and he decided to look at the wedding picture that was sitting on her mantle.

They looked happy and for a time he guesses they were. She was in a beautiful white gown and he in a tux. They were dancing and smiling. It was something Luke didn't really want to see at the moment. She returned with two glasses of red wine and handed one to him.

"So I was hanging out with Percy today." Luke said.

"Really?" she asked as she took a seat on the leather couch.

"Yeah he said something that I wasn't sure of." Luke said as he took a seat next to her.

She placed her glass on the table, "What exactly did he say?"

"He said something about you and Nico were thinking about starting a family." Luke said.

Thalia looked at him and blinked a couple times, "Well he lied to Percy, we never talked about anything like that."

Luke put his glass on the table next to hers, "Then why would he tell Percy?"

"Because Percy was probably talking about how he and Annabeth are trying to start a family and he said something to cover his tracks." Thalia rolled her eyes.

Luke pulled her closer, "He also seems to think that your marriage is a lie."

Thalia looked at Luke with her eyebrows raised, "Does he now?"

"Yeah he seems to think that you're both seeing someone on the side." Luke whispered as he buried his face in her hair that smelt like apples.

"Well hopefully he doesn't follow his suspicions." Thalia said.

"I think that you need to just come clean and get a divorce." Luke said.

"Can we not talk about the _D-word_?" she asked.

Luke chuckled, "Ok Thals."

She kissed him softly, "I'll figure something out ok."

It was around three in the morning now and they were still wide awake, sipping on wine and talking about things. Nothing serious, things like politics, science, and society. Both of them had very similar opinions.

"Thalia I love you." He whispered.

She looked up at him and blinked a couple times, "I love you too Luke."

He had finally said it. She rested her head on his chest and sighed. Luke kissed the top of her head and then they sat there in silence. Before he realized it she was sleeping. He quickly took care of the wine glass and then snuck off the fire escape before Nico returned home.

For years now he was dealing with insomnia and then he met her and things seemed to be ok. Even though she had a husband and they had to keep it all hushed but at least he knew that she felt the same.

Once back at home he checked his messages. There was only one so he decided to hear it out.

_"Luke this is Nico, stay away from my wife."_

That was the message. Luke couldn't believe what he was hearing. Where did he think that he had the right to tell him to stay away from his wife when he was out there cheating on her? So that was great Nico knew. There was no way that he would ever be able to see Thalia for awhile. There was a knock on his door. He walked over and didn't open it right away.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Nico."

Luke gulped, "What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you now open the damn door." Nico said.

Luke cautiously opened the door and Nico walked in. He shrugged off his jacket and scarf and then turned to face Luke.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Luke asked.

"I want you to stay away from my wife." Nico said.

Luke looked at him, "Where do you think that you have the right to go and say that when you're out having an affair with your boss's daughter?"

"I broke it off with Rachel and I got a job transfer." Nico said.

Luke looked at him and glared, "So you think that you can just cart her off to God knows where and that she'd be ok with it?"

"She's my wife and she really has no choice. There's a hospital that's looking for a new coroner there and she'll have a good paying job." Nico said.

"Why did you break it off with Rachel? Was it because Percy caught you without your ring?" Luke asked.

"No I thought it was time that I settled down and stayed true to the woman I married." Nico said.

"So you think you own her now?" Luke sneered.

"She's my wife." Nico replied shortly, "Stay away from her or there will be consequences."

With that Nico gathered his scarf and jacket, "It was good to talk to you."

Luke slammed the door after Nico left and ran for his phone only to dial Thalia's number. She picked up on the third ring, "Luke?"

"Thalia he knows."

"Who knows….I have to go he's home." She said before hanging up.

Luke stared numbly at his phone and sighed. There was nothing that he could do. The game was up and Nico had won. Luke watched the clock it was now five in the morning and he wondered what kind of hell Thalia was going through at the moment. Nico obviously wasn't going to let this slide. All Luke knew was that he was screwed.


	4. Chapter 3

"Thalia!" Nico called.

"I'm in here!" she called from the couch.

"I have some good news." Nico said. She could hear him hanging his coat in the closet and then walking over to her on the couch.

He kissed her head and walked around the couch to sit by her. She resituated herself and Nico smiled at her.

"So what's this good news?" she asked.

"I've been transferred to go help with some legal work in the company's California branch." Nico said.

"So does this mean that we're moving?" Thalia asked him.

"Isn't that great? I've already checked into hospitals looking for new coroners and there happens to be one close to the office and they'd like to meet with you when we get there." He said.

"Nico isn't this a little sudden?" she asked.

"That's the adventure part about it." Nico said.

"Well I'm happy for you but what about our lives here?" she asked.

"We'll still get to see our friends, but things are going to be a little different." Nico said.

Thalia looked down at his finger, "Where's your wedding ring?"

"Oh I took it in to get cleaned and I haven't had time to pick it up, I was planning on getting it in the morning." Nico smiled.

"So when are we moving?" Thalia asked.

"In a month." He said, "What do you say to us going to go get some breakfast and we can talk about this?"

Thalia blinked at him, "Sure." She replied numbly.

"I know this is a scary thing but I think we'll make it through this." Nico smiled.

Thalia stood and Nico smiled at her, "Where are you headed?"

"I was going to jump in the shower before breakfast." Thalia said.

"Well then I'll see you in a bit when you get out." He kissed her.

She stood there in the shower allowing the hot water to relax her. She couldn't just pack up her life and leave everything behind. Her iPod was on her dock and it was playing through shuffle. Say by John Mayer began to play. She chuckled thinking that it was a little ironic considering the fact that she never did and the fact that John Mayer wasn't the most honest person in the whole world.

"Thalia are you almost done in there?" Nico called.

"Yeah just give me a few more minutes!" she called and shut off the water.

She hurriedly got dressed and Nico was waiting for her in the living room. He hugged her and held her tightly, "We'll get through this."

"I know we will." She whispered. She didn't want to leave. She didn't want to say goodbye to everyone. She wanted to stay here where she knew people and wasn't completely miserable.

"Are you ready for breakfast?" he asked her.

"Yeah if you are." She lied.

"Thalia is something bothering you?" he asked her.

"What are you talking about nothing's bothering me?" she asked.

He shrugged and kissed her, "You just seem distracted."

"Well I'm fine." She lied.

"Come on." He said as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

They walked down the street to her favorite café that served food and what not. Nico got them a table outside and smiled at her. She barely touched her food or her coffee. Nico grabbed her hand and smiled, "Everything will be ok."

She smiled, "I know."

"Then what's bothering you?" he asked her there was an odd sharpness to his tone.

"Nothing I'm just going to miss everyone around here." She lied again.

"Well you'll be able to see them." He smiled.

"I know it's just a little scary and I'm still processing the news." She lied.

She waited for him to pay the bill and then they walked back to their place. She didn't want to say goodbye to Luke and then there was Percy and Annabeth. There's was so much that she was giving up if she went through with this.

Her phone buzzed, _"Can you get away for an hour or so?-Luke"_

"_I'm not sure?"_ She replied.

_"We really need to talk."_

She looked over at Nico who was in the bathroom taking a shower. She left a hasty note saying that she would be back soon and that he shouldn't worry. She was headed to Luke's house to talk to him about something. She didn't know what he wanted to talk about but he made it seem urgent.

She knocked on his door and he answered it, "So what did you want to talk about?"

Luke pulled her inside and closed the door making sure that it was locked, "It's about us and Nico's job transfer."

I looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"After I left, Nico stopped by. He told me to stay away from you and that he was transferring." Luke said.

"Nico knows? Are you sure that he wasn't bluffing?" she asked him.

"No I'm pretty sure that he was serious." Luke said.

"I don't want to leave." Thalia whispered.

"Then divorce him Thalia, stay here with me." Luke urged.

Thalia looked at him, "I wish it was that easy but its not."

"Thalia I know you don't want to move, just divorce him and he can move you can stay." Luke whispered.

"Luke if I divorce him he'll know what was going on and start to question me. I'm sorry but I have to go." She whispered there were tears in her eyes.

"We'll figure something out." He whispered.

She looked up at him and then threw her arms around him, "I can't say goodbye."

"Look I know you still have some time left here. We'll make it worth it." He whispered.

"How if Nico really knows then he'll have me on lockdown for the month that I'm still here?" she asked him.

"We're not going to do things any different than we have been." Luke whispered as he pulled her closer.

She knew that the time they would get to see each other would be a small amount compared to what she would have wanted but at least she would still get to see him. She waited for a moment before peeling herself away from him.

"Luke I have to go, he'll start to suspect something if I'm not back." She whispered.

"I love you and we will figure this out. I promise you Thalia." He whispered before kissing her.

She kissed him again before walking to the door, "I'll talk to you later Luke."

Back at home Nico greeted her with a kiss, "Where did you go?"

"I had to drop something off at the hospital." She lied.

He nodded and kissed her again, "So I was thinking that maybe we can go see a movie together. I haven't gotten to spend any time with you lately."

She looked at him and considered saying what was on her mind, "Why because you were out screwing around on me?"

She smiled, "Sure that sounds like fun."

"Great, we can spend the day together." He smiled.

Thalia knew why he was doing this. She just wasn't going to say anything. She stayed quiet and smiled at him.

"So are there any movies that you would want to go see?" he asked her.

She shrugged, "Not really but we could go see Man of Steel."

Nico chuckled, "We don't have to go see a movie. We can go shopping or something. Whatever you want to do."

"Shopping?" she asked.

"Shopping, we have more than enough money and you barely ever go shopping." He smiled.

"I guess we can go shopping." She smiled. This was really the first time Nico had acted like a husband.

"Shopping sounds like fun." He smiled, "So where to first?"

"Surprise me." She smiled.

"Before we go though we can pick up my ring." Nico smiled.

"Ok sounds like a plan." She said.

She spent the day shopping with Nico who picked out tons of fancy dresses, work clothes, and other things that she didn't exactly need not to mention that they weren't exactly her style. She was a coroner for the love of God. She wore scrubs for the most part.

They were in a boutique downtown; Nico had apparently liked this place. She knows that he had gotten her gifts and what not from this exact boutique. Thalia looked at her husband who was looking at a rack of dresses. She couldn't help but notice how much he had changed since college. He used to be the kind of guy who took her out to go see a concert in the park because their favorite bands were playing. He wore jeans and t-shirts daily and a pair of black Chucks on his feet. Now for fun he took her shopping. He wore suits and ties for the most part, all expensive and all Italian made. The only time she ever sees him in jeans and t-shirts is when he had a day off.

He grabbed a simple black dress off the rack and brought it over to her, "Try this one on."

She looked at it. Simple yet elegant and she knew that she could take it millions of different ways with accessories. She took it from his hand and went to go try it on. It fit like a glove and hugged all the right curves. It was the perfect dress for the perfect wife of a perfect lawyer she thought bitterly.

She came out to show Nico who smiled at her, "I like it."

"Do you?" she asked.

"It looks amazing on you." He said.

She looked at the clothes Nico had already insisted that she got and then at Nico, "Are you sure that we can afford all of this even with you transfer?"

He nodded, "Don't worry about money. The company is handling the move."

"Ok, I'll go get out of this and then maybe we can grab something for dinner." She smiled.

"I just want you try on one more thing." He said handing her another dress.

It was a midnight blue dress with silver accents. It was almost the exact same dress that she had worn the night he proposed to her. The only thing was that it wasn't as short and not from the store she had gotten it from. She tried it on and realized that it fit even better than the black one she had just tried on.

She walked out to show Nico who was talking to the woman who was working. She cleared her throat and Nico looked over. He grinned, "You look amazing honey."

The woman smiled, "That dress looks like it was made for you. We have the perfect shoes to match the dress, would you like to see them?"

"Of course." Nico said.

The woman brought out the shoes that happened to be silver and blue strappy sandals. Nico smiled and the woman did too.

"So I take it you want her to wear the dress out?" she asked.

Nico nodded, "Yes I do."

Thalia looked at Nico curiously. He just smiled as the lady rung them up and Thalia went to retrieve her clothes out of the fitting rooms. She stuffed her old clothes into a bag and Nico paid. She removed the tags on her dress and they were off. She didn't even want to know why Nico was doing this but she figured that it had something to do with the fact that he was trying to keep her close.

Nico then stopped in front of a restaurant, "Well I think we should eat dinner here."

She looked at the banner. It was the same Italian place, Antonio's, where he had proposed to her. He smiled at her, "Happy anniversary Thalia."

She looked at him and smiled, "I forgot."

"Doesn't matter, I'm going to treat you." Nico smiled as he held the door opened.

She realized that he was wearing a black dress shirt, dark wash jeans, and black dress shoes like he had been the night he proposed. He was trying to recreate that night. This was just great, he was trying to win her over.


	5. Chapter 4

**Well guess who's back! It took me forever so I am so sorry! I just got everything settled in and my internet was just turned on thanks to Comcast...who I should also blame for it not working...I thought I was going to die! Well anyway I know this is a story I haven't updated in forever because on top of moving and all this madness I had some writer's block...now I'm back so it's all good. YAY! :D Read, Review, RawR, and Enjoy. Luv ya!**

* * *

He watched her as she walked around the living room on the phone. It was late and he knew she thought he was asleep. She was talking in a hushed tone. Finally he made his presence known and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh I have to go." She said before and hung up after the other person responded.

"Who was that?" he asked her.

"Oh it was just Annabeth." She said.

"It's late isn't it?" He asked her.

She nodded, "It is."

He kissed brushed her hair off her neck and kissed it, "Come to bed then."

"Ok." She whispered after a couple moments of hesitation.

"Honey is there something wrong?" he asked her.

"No, I'll meet you in there in a second." She whispered.

"Ok." He smiled before kissing her and leaving her standing there.

Finally after a few minutes she walked in. She sat on the edge of the bed. He sat up and pulled her onto his lap. She kissed him softly and rested her forehead against his. Nico smiled at her, "Thalia I love you."

She looked at him and sighed, "I know you do, I'm just stressed about moving across the country."

"You'll be fine I promise." He assured her.

She smiled halfheartedly, "I know I will."

They sat there for a moment like that, him holding her tight and close, her not saying a word. Something they haven't done for a while now. Nico missed the days when they did this, the days when he knew that their marriage was rock solid and nothing could break that.

"Thalia I've been doing a lot of thinking lately." Nico whispered.

She looked at him, "About what?"

"Thinking about our life together and how I've missed out on so much of it." He said.

"You've been busy with work." Thalia replied.

"Well I was thinking in California we could start over, you know. Just the two of us. Romantic dinners, dates, everything that we don't really have here." He whispered.

She looked at him, "Nico is there something you want to tell me?"

He looked at her and got down on one knee, "Thalia will you marry me again? I'll do it right this time."

She looked shocked, "Nico what's this all about?"

"I think we need to get married again." He smiled.

"Like renewing our vows?" she asked.

He nodded, "I think it'll help us." He said.

Thalia rolled her eyes and for the first time in a long time he saw her smile like she meant it. A smile that wasn't faked or pained. The smile he had fallen in love with. She hugged him tightly and Nico smiled himself. He was thinking about all the things that they could fix in California.

"Thalia what do you think about starting a family when we get out there?" Nico whispered.

"Well it's a possibility." She whispered.

"I think that we should have a kid I think we need something like that in our lives." Nico said.

Thalia looked at him, "And why do you think that?"

"Because I think we'd be good parents and I've always wanted kids." He replied to her statement.

"You've never mentioned kids and you always used to get really annoyed with them." Thalia raised her eyebrow.

"Well you know what I've changed that opinion." He said.

Thalia laughed and snuggled closer to him which was another thing she hadn't done for a long time. Usually there was like a space between them the size of Siberia. It was nice to know that she was there and she still snuggled. She kissed him on the cheek and he chuckled.

"I think California will be good for our marriage." Nico smiled.

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"Well we've both been so apart that it's like we've never even been married." Nico said.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"Well we've both been so separated that it's like our marriage hasn't even existed." Nico replied.

Thalia looked at him, "Well I don't understand what that's supposed to mean but we've both been busy."

"You've gotten to be home more than me and when I actually am home you have to work or do something." Nico said trying to explain his stance. Obviously that wasn't the right thing to say.

"So are you saying that we're starting this new marriage because you've been busy screwing around with your boss's wife?" Thalia asked.

"How do you know about Rachel?" Nico asked.

"It's obvious especially when I have to sit through formal dinner after formal dinner and she's practically spilling her guts to me because she's so freaking hammered that she had no idea who she's talking to. Then there's the fact that I know you don't freaking work 24/7 with barely any time off. Look Nico I know what you've been up to." Thalia whispered.

"So you're going to criticize me when you've been doing the same thing with your 'best friend' Luke?" Nico asked.

"I didn't start that until I knew for sure that you were sleeping around with Rachel. I didn't start even considering that maybe you were really cheating until a few months ago." Thalia said she was angry now.

Now Thalia and Nico were standing there facing one another. They were both definitely angry and there was something about this that Nico found weird. They hadn't fought since they had gotten married. This was their first real fight and Nico had the feeling that this could be the crumbling point of their faulty marriage.

"So you say that it would right my wrong by cheating on me?" he asked her.

"No I was sick of being lied to and Luke was there for me while you were running around with Rachel allowing me to be the last to know." Thalia hissed.

Nico really didn't want to end their marriage because he really did love her. He had taken the transfer to try to fix their marriage. He really didn't want to let her go. He didn't even know why he screwed around with Rachel in the first place. She paled in comparison to his wife. Nico stepped closer to Thalia who just looked at him and said nothing.

"Thalia I want to fix our marriage I know there are so many things that we need to fix because I happen to know that there is no other woman that I would rather be married to than you." Nico whispered.

Thalia crossed her arms over her chest, "How can I trust you when you ran around the whole time we were freaking married?"

"Because I really want to fix this Thalia I do love you. I love you more than you'll ever know." He whispered looking into her eyes to let her know that he was being sincere.

Thalia didn't say a word she just turned away from him and walked out the door and down the hall. He ran after her and grabbed her arm just as she was about to grab to door knob.

"Thalia don't go." He whispered, "I know that I've screwed up but I want you to think about all those times we were so happy with one another. Think about all those times that we were together and nothing mattered. If you walk out that door I'll know that I've completely screwed this up and that there's no way that I can ever forgive myself for letting a woman like you go."

Thalia didn't even squirm. She stared him straight in the eye and didn't say a word. She was looking at him with those shattered blue eyes. Eyes that he found so full of life so long ago. Now they looked like thousands of pieces of broken glass.

"Thalia if you walk out that door I'll know that I've screwed up. I want to let you know that I'm sorry for making you hurt so much through this whole relationship, this whole marriage. But you do deserve to be happy. You can walk out that door and file for divorce and go to him. As long as you're happy and you know that I'll still love you no matter what." Nico whispered.

He let go of Thalia's hand and she stood there for a moment. Her hand hesitated over the door knob as if she was uncertain of what to do or where to go. She looked at Nico who didn't say anything and then at the door. She stood there for a moment and just wore an emotionless expression on her face.

"Nico I'm sorry I don't think I can do this anymore." She whispered.

Nico smiled at her sadly, "I understand completely Thalia."

He pulled her into a hug and then kissed the top of her head softly. She hugged him tightly and they stayed like that for a moment. She was crying and he was too. There was nothing that could compare to how sad this moment was. The woman he loved was about to walk out of his life just like this.

"I love you Thalia, I really honestly do and if you ever want to come back and try again I'll stay in touch." He murmured into her hair.

"Goodbye Nico." She whispered.

He watched as she walked out of the apartment. He cursed himself for ruining his marriage. He knew she would be happier though with Luke someone who really did care for her. Someone she could rely on. Luke was going to treat her right.


	6. Chapter 5

**This is the final chapter...:'( so i hope you like it. Read and Review and Enjoy of course not to mention RawR. I will try to update more stories throughout the week :D**

* * *

There was nothing more difficult than waiting for her to come see him. She hadn't contacted him all day and he hated not being able to talk to her. Then there was a knock on the door as he was about to give up on hearing from her.

He opened the door to find her standing there. She had a bundle of suitcases, "Can I stay here?"

"Of course you can what's up with all the baggage?" he asked.

She looked at him, "Nico and I are done. I'm filing for divorce."

He didn't care he grabbed her face and he kissed her. This meant they could finally be together without having to hide it. She dropped her bags and kissed him back.

"Thalia you don't know how long I have been waiting for this to happen." He whispered.

"I know you've been waiting and I'm sorry for making you wait that long." She whispered.

They spent that night cuddling and talking about things. Finally Luke decided to bring up their future together. Hey he wanted to know.

"Thalia what does this mean for us?" he asked her.

She looked up at him, "This means that you have me forever."

"So you're willing to get married and start a family?" he asked her.

She nodded, "There's something I've been meaning to tell you."

He looked at her, "What?"

"Luke I'm pregnant." She whispered.

He stared at her in shock, "How far along…wait is it mine?"

She nodded, "About four months."

He was overjoyed. He didn't know when he wanted children he just knew that he wanted them. Now he could have Thalia and she was already pregnant with their first child. Luke held her tightly that night and couldn't believe that she was finally his.

* * *

**Six Months Later**

Thalia was pacing the floors with their newborn son Declan. Luke smiled as he watched her sing to him. She sang the same soft melody to him whenever he couldn't sleep. Declan had only been home for about a month but there was something about Declan being there that completed Luke's life. Thalia was wearing a sparkling engagement ring she was officially divorced.

Luke walked over to Thalia, "Here let me take him."

She looked at Luke, "Are you sure?"

He nodded, "Go get some rest."

She smiled at him and carefully passed Declan to his father and kissed his forehead softly. She kissed Luke on the cheek before going into their room. Luke looked down and his son and smiled, he was a spitting image of him but he did have his mother's smile.

Luke thought about how this tiny bundle wrapped in a soft blue blanket was his future. He knew that he had to set an example for his son.

"Hey buddy." Luke smiled.

Declan instantly stopped fussing and he smiled at Luke. Luke continued to softly bounce him to get him to stop crying. He wasn't aware that Thalia was standing in the doorway watching the whole thing.

"There you go buddy." Luke cooed.

Soon enough Declan was asleep, Thalia walked in as Luke was laying him in his crib.

"You're a good father." She whispered.

Luke looked down at Declan and adjusted his blanket, "I'm getting there."

Thalia laughed softly, "You're already there honey."

They stood there for another moment and watched as Declan grabbed for his little teddy bear. Luke kissed the top of Thalia's head, "We better get to bed ourselves."

Thalia nodded, "You're right."

With that they went to bed. Things were finally beginning to get better in their lives. They were able to sleep again even Declan slept through the night.

Thalia sat there with Luke at the edge of the bed and hugged him tightly, "I think I made the right choice."

Luke smiled, "You know you did."

"Declan is a miniature you." Thalia commented out of nowhere.

Luke smiled at his fiancé, "He has your smile."

"He does?" she asked curiously.

Luke nodded, "He does the same thing with the corners of his mouth that you do."

"Really?" she asked.

"He's half you and half me." Luke chuckled.

**Twenty Years Later**

* * *

Declan had acquired a little sister who was now nineteen and twin siblings who were eleven years younger than him. Mia was his sister and Thalia and Luke had their hands full when it came to Mia. Declan was off in the military and Andie and Dylan were too young to worry about too much.

Mia was a spitting image of her mother and her spirit was about the same. She was off at college majoring to be a coroner just like her mother. She met her best friend Nicky there, Nicky diAngelo. Turns out that Nico never ended up with Rachel he ended up with one of his long time friends Riley who Thalia had liked the few times she had met her.

* * *

Mia sat on a bench, a lit cigarette between her crimson lips, her black hair falling into her eyes. She sat there thinking to herself looking up at the sky. She knew that her mother had done the same thing when she was in college.

"Hey." She looked over to see a guy about her age if not a little older. His messy black hair shifted into his eyes that were a deep brown and his olive-pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"Hi." She replied as she took a long drag of her cigarette allowing the silvery smoke to waft through the air around her.

"Have we met before?" he asked.

Mia shook her head, "No I don't think we have unless we met at a party."

"You look really familiar." He nodded, "What's your name?"

"Why should I tell you?" she asked.

"Well I've seen you out here a few times and I was thinking that maybe we could become friends." He said.

Mia looked at him and shook her head, "Friends?"

He nodded, "I think we'd get along quite well."

Mia and Nicky stayed the whole night just talking to one another and something clicked between the two of them.

* * *

"You know I think my idea wasn't completely crazy." He smiled one night four years later as he walked over to her.

She literally sprung off the bench and smiled at him before throwing her arms around him, "Hey!"

He grinned, "I've missed you."

"Well you're the one who went to Italy." Mia rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of Italy I want you to meet my parents." He whispered.

She looked at him, "Really?"

He nodded, "I've known you for four years now and I think they need to meet you because I don't see any other woman in my life right now."

She looked at him, "What are you saying?"

He smiled at her, "You know I don't like your last name."

She looked at him, "What's wrong with Castellan?"

"I think your name would sound better if it was Mia diAngelo." He said.

Mia just stared blankly at him for a moment before she caught onto what he had just said, "Nicky are you…"

He sank down to one knee and grinned, "Amelia Diana Castellan will you do me the honors of being my wife?"

Mia nodded, "Yes!"

Nicky stood and hugged her so tightly and twirled her around, "I love you."

Mia looked straight into his eyes and returned the phrase, "I love you too."

Nicky grinned and set her back down onto the ground and slipped a ring onto her finger. Mia smiled she met her husband in the same way her own parents had met. Nicky kissed her and she couldn't think of her life any other way. She was in love with Nicky and she had been since the first night they had talked to one another. It was something that ran in her family she guessed.


End file.
